


Lucky Viewer 幸运观众

by Cuervo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, reality show
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Berry Allen would rather die than putting Batman in a reality show.





	Lucky Viewer 幸运观众

事情是这样的。

每周五，“哥谭秀”节目都会抽选出一个幸运观众，作为一周的话题人物进行跟拍。被抽中的人上至市长，下至流浪汉，无论是谁，都会享受到一种身为名人的乐趣，他们一整天的生活会被一台手持DV全程记录。

然而，很少有人知道，Bruce Wayne一直是这个节目的忠实粉丝。

这就像报亭里某个小道杂志封面上花里胡哨的“惊天密爆”，挖出聚光灯下那些正经人士的逸闻趣事，以便大众拿来搪塞讨厌的社交时间。

事实上，每个周五的晚上五点到六点——在Bruce Wayne与蝙蝠侠身份转换的间歇——Wayne府邸某台孤独的电视机上永远会播放起“哥谭秀”的开场主题曲。而Bruce就坐在沙发里，穿着松软舒服的棉裤，把脚搭在暖炉旁边，手里拿着一小杯白兰地。

节目会先播放上周幸运观众的录像剪辑，接着邀请这位幸运儿到场采访，最后由他抽选下一位幸运观众——参选者只要花上几美分，在报亭里留个名字就好，募集的资金会用来支持哥谭的建设。

这原本没什么大不了的，谁说超级英雄就不能看真人秀。再说，自从Clark找到哥谭电视台的工作之后，也开始经常举着摄像机帮忙录制这个节目了。

一切风平浪静、按部就班。

直到Barry Allen发现了Bruce这个小小的喜好。

*

本来联盟的例会是约在周六，但Victor那个周末刚好要去看牙医（唉，青少年），会议便提前了一天。

Barry发现那天的蝙蝠变得非常、非常焦躁。

在就战损问题痛斥超人之后他就开始陷入可怕的沉默，黑色头套下的腮帮子微微鼓起，浑身紧绷，并且不停地看表。他甚至没注意到Arthur已经偷了他第五个蝙蝠镖，并在他的万能腰带上取而代之地塞了好几块小鱼干。

以物换物不算偷。Aquaman从不说谎。

好不容易捱到会议结束，蝙蝠跳上飞机就不见了人影，这风风火火的架势确实不像他的风格。

Diana走过去安慰地抱了抱Clark，“我研究了人类近一个世纪，”她说，“一个月总有那么几天，你知道。”

不，超人不知道。

亚马逊人看着迷茫无助的Clark，恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头。

“嘿，Barry，你来看。”Victor向他招了招手，弄出来一个小小的屏幕，“这是Bruce家的电视频道。”

哥谭秀。这个拥有几十年历史的老节目就这样出现在了闪电侠的眼前。

一个柔软的、无害的蝙蝠，一部无聊的真人秀。如果能多了解一点正义联盟的精神领袖，他们将成为一个牢不可破的集体，一个所向披靡的战队！

看着旁边垂头丧气的Clark，Barry Allen忽然有了个绝妙的主意。

*

不是个绝妙的主意，糟透了。

当Bruce Wayne照例穿着他的Alfred亲手缝制棉裤，舒舒服服地陷在沙发里享受周五的美好时光时，Barry清晰地看到了亿万富翁在幸运观众的名单揭晓时把白兰地从嘴里喷出的画面。

他盯着那台电视机，一动不动，目光像要把它烧出个洞，然后愤怒地举起了电话。

几秒钟后超人出现在了蝙蝠的面前，而正义联盟的组建者丝毫没有因棉裤而削弱他领袖的气概，前大都会的记者极力撇清自己与此事的关系，但为时已晚。

Barry看着超人被Alfred请出了门外，忽然后悔擅自给蝙蝠报名的事情。

他往偷窥的树丛里挪地更深了一点。

*

无论如何这场闹剧还是开始了。

大清早Clark就敲开了Wayne府邸的大门，Alfred贴心地准备了椅子和饮品，虽然整个早上他所得到的镜头，只有一个裹在睡衣里怒摔卧室门的Bruce。

午餐时蝙蝠恢复了良好的教养，在阅读报纸后进餐，之后是平淡的工作日程，包括Wayne大厦一日游，以及一些名利场的聚会。Clark作为摄录者，非常尽心地记录下Bruce的一言一行，虽然他试图跟随这位成功人士进入洗手间时被婉拒了。

“你觉得这真的好吗？”钢骨隔着手机屏幕担忧地看着他，“如果蝙蝠侠知道这是你干的……”

“我打赌这是他们俩破冰的好时机，超人最近连续几天都被蝙蝠扔绿氪，这太不正常了Victor！”Barry举起望远镜，“而且冒险是值得的，蝙蝠洞实在太酷了，但蝙蝠不太愿意我在里面乱跑。”

“可是……”

“嘘，等等，他们回到Wayne家里了，我猜拍摄要结束了。”

“我劝你快点走。”钢骨的语气忽然变得有点奇怪。

为时已晚。

当Clark Kent以经典的姿势撕开外衣时，Barry以为他们终于打算揭下伪装的面具了，毕竟那台录像设备就在桌子上放着，镜头对准Bruce的卧室。

但那里面并没有熟悉的蓝色制服，没有鲜红的披风，只有健壮的胸肌袒露在灯光之下。

我的妈呀。年轻人开始慌了。

Clark的手指插在Bruce的头发里，把他的脑袋按在床上，白日里一丝不苟的发型此刻松散下来，挂在额头上。被牢牢钳制住的人被迫跪起身子，屁股顶在Clark的胯下。

大都会人弯下身子，吻住对方的耳根，右手扒下了那条裁剪得当的西裤。

Barry及时移开了目光，瘫倒在地上。

“Victor。”

“嗯？”

“如果我出了什么意外，请照顾好我爸爸。”

*

周五的下午五点，与往常一样，哥谭市依旧处在昼夜的交界上。

窗外的悬日散发着橘子的颜色，挂在充满粉色霞云的天空中，高楼大厦成了黑色的剪影，立在一天之中最美的风景里。

Bruce穿着棉裤，窝在沙发里，右手一杯白兰地。

旁边坐着赤裸着上身的Clark。

电视里是哥谭的重磅新闻，延续几十年的老牌节目“哥谭秀”昨日被Wayne集团买下，改为“哥谭单口相声”，邀请的第一位幸运观众是来自中心城的小伙子Barry Allen。

“我还是不明白你怎么会突然想给这孩子搞这个。”Bruce撇嘴。

“我欠他的。”

Clark露出微笑，抬头看了一眼角落的摄像机。


End file.
